


Some Things She Could Do

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-25
Updated: 2007-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Prophecy has placed her son in the centre of the war. What can Molly do? Christmas of year 5





	Some Things She Could Do

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Some Things She Could Do.  
by alloy**

Weasley men were insufferable and incredibly thickheaded.

That was Molly Weasley’s erstwhile opinion. 

An opinion based on her husband, his brothers, father, and the six Weasley men she had born herself.

Yes even the youngest. A tall gangling fifteen year old with the heart of a Gryffindor Lion and an unhealthy dose of low self esteem. 

Molly sighed. There was very little she could do. 

She couldn’t tell him of the quiet pride that Professor McGonagall had exhibited in telling the tale of his first year at Hogwarts. Stories he hadn’t told her himself. Of saving Hermione’s life and almost sacrificing his own for friends in their quest.

The horror she felt when Hagrid told his giant spiders and of her son facing his greatest fear in the forbidden forest. 

Nor of Sirius black’s animated description of his defiance in the face of certain death, coupled with Remus Lupin’s quiet assertion of its truth.

Even Severus Snape had grudgingly referred Ron as “As stupidly brave as any Gryffindor I have ever had the misfortune to encounter.”

No one could tell him that he, like his friends, was being forged him into a weapon, that all their futures rested, in part, on his shoulders.

No one could tell that this knowledge caused his mother to cry herself to sleep at night.

There were other considerations too. 

Molly had noticed the way her son’s eyes were always drawn toward Hermione, and how the Muggleborn Witch looked at her son.

Here Molly was less inhibited. Here she could do something.

Molly capped a hand on her son’s shoulder leading him down Diagon alley.

“What were you thinking of getting Hermione for Christmas.”

“Well mum, there was this book she mentioned.”

“No.”

“Mum?”

“Hermione’s a girl Ron. Girls like pretty things.”

“But she likes books Mum.”

Thickheaded, just like his father.

“Books will not do Ronald.”

Molly stopped. 

She hadn’t been to this shop in years, but it was always the same.

“le parfum de la sorcière”

The door opened and an army of scents overwhelmed her.

“Perfume Ronald. You buy a young lady perfume.”

Some things she could do.


End file.
